


I'll go get the rest of the story from the others

by Little_Linda_Rose



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Jaskier, M/M, Sad boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Linda_Rose/pseuds/Little_Linda_Rose
Summary: Geralt is angry, he says things that he probably doesn’t mean, he pushes away a friend who cares about him above everything else.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 408





	I'll go get the rest of the story from the others

Jaskier watches Geralt’s heart break over the witch. He watches as the man he’s come to love fall into pieces and he knows that Geralt would never cry it out, Geralt only knows how to deal with pain in one way.

Geralt is angry, he says things that he probably doesn’t mean, he pushes away a friend who cares about him above everything else.

Jaskier leaves, hurt and gutted, but he leaves nonetheless. His heart aches as his friend turns his back on him, he’d thought they were getting somewhere. How far they had come since their meeting in that tavern.

The White Wolf had caught on and Jaskier had changed Geralt’s image as he had promised he would even if Geralt hadn’t asked for him to do it. Sometimes someone will mention the White Wolf and he’ll feel the pain wash over him again.

He misses him. 

But he refuses to chase after a man who’s never wanted him, he realises now that their friendship was merely Geralt tolerating him and that hurts but he’ll be fine. He’s charming and he’s never struggled to get someone into bed with him. Well, there’s one exception now.

He drowns himself in ale, he sings in random bars to random strangers and goes to sleep in random beds. 

This works, for a little while. 

After the first few times, he starts to feel the weight of the Witcher’s gaze on him and he can’t shake it. He tries to drown himself even more, but the feeling doesn’t go away so he stops.

He returns home, writes songs upon songs about the White Wolf until he has no more words left. None of these songs will ever see the light, he decides and so he starts a fire and he burns them one by one. 

It feels like burning out the piece of himself that had loved the Witcher and it hurts but he burns them all. 

After, he drinks his ale until he can’t feel the emptiness in his heart anymore and falls asleep. 

He wakes up the next morning and he feels lighter as if he might be able to love again so he leaves his home for the first time in weeks. He makes his way through town and as the sun shines down onto the square, he thinks that maybe he’s been a bit melodramatic- how could life not go on with this weather.

And life does, it goes on and Jaskier grows stronger. He still thinks about the Witcher and whenever he catches a story about the White Wolf while in a bar, he feels a sort of relief that the man is still alive. 

But the rest of the time, he does what he’s always done best: he lives, he loves and amidst it all, he sings.


End file.
